Dancer Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Acrobatics = Dancer is naturally talented in acrobatics and movement of the body. They are hardwired for dexterity. -Ferocious Kick = Dancer can deliver a powerful blow with any of their kicks. Deals extra damage. 2ND DEGREE -Swan Song = Dancer can perform a rhythmic dance that creates mildly negative energies that cause others to feel lethargic and sluggish. 3RD DEGREE -Lesser Leap = Dancer can leap like a human frog, vaulting over cars and fences with almost no effort. -Increased Dodge = Dancer is good at reading people's body movements and predicting their next move. 4TH DEGREE -Powwow = By working with other Dancers, a Dancer Adept can increase the effects of their dances per every extra Adept added. 5TH DEGREE -Battle Dance = Dancer can quickly engage in a dance before a fight that allows them to gather up energies of rage and strength into themselves. They will have increased strength and speed for the duration of the day. The Battle Dance will also grant increased strength and speed to allies of the Dancer as well. 6TH DEGREE -Any Surface = Dancer's feet can supernaturally cling to any surface, allowing them to walk (or dance) up walls and across ceilings. 7TH DEGREE -Rain Dance = Depending on the type of dance, a Dancer can actually effect the weather. They can shift a sunny day into a thundering rain storm in less than an hour. 8TH DEGREE -Greater Leap = Dancer can leap superhuman distances, jumping from street level to the tops of buildings or across canyons with no harm. 9TH DEGREE -Liturgical Dance = A Dancer can mimic the powers of a Priest Adept through this dance, causing phantasms of scriptural heroes or events to play out in their immediate vicinity. A Dancer can summon a mimic of Goliath or Samson to help them in a fight, etc. -Kickboxer = Dancer is naturally talented at learning various fighting arts that deal with the use of the legs. 10TH DEGREE -Spirit Dance = A Dancer can summon a spirit with this dance. They cannot summon a specific spirit, only a spirit of a general type. Most spirits summoned this way will be favorable towards the Adept. 11TH DEGREE -Aerobics = Dancer's physical attributes are heightened. They can travel longer distances without ill effect and their metabolism can burn through mild toxins or poisons more quickly. -Fire Kick = Dancer can deliver a fast, flaming kick that deals burn damage. 12TH DEGREE -Good Luck Dance = Exactly what it sounds like, this Dance grants the Adept supernatural luck for a duration of time. 13TH DEGREE -Shadow Puppetry = A Dancer can take physical control of another person's body by having their shadow touch their's. The person is still mentally aware of themselves, but they can't control their body as long as this power is in effect. The Dancer can maintain control as long as they keep their target in their line of sight. 14TH DEGREE -Disruptive Dance = Dancer can disrupt local supernatural energies with this dance, increasing the difficulty for Supernaturals to activate their powers. The Dance doesn't disrupt the Dancer's powers, of course. 15TH DEGREE -Unseen Dancer = This quick dance allows a Dancer to become anonymous or completely invisible depending upon their choice. 16TH DEGREE -Impossible Leap = Dancer can leap impossible distances, from one end of a large field to the other. They can cross a small mountain in just a few minutes using this power. 17TH DEGREE -Spring-Heeled Jack = The Dancer will have reverse impact on any leaps or jumps they make, causing them to bounce effortlessly back into the air. This gives the impression they have springs on their feet, hence the name. 18TH DEGREE -Lancer = The Dancer can leap high into the air and strike an opponent directly from above, delivering a powerful blow that smashes the ground. If armed with a weapon, especially a ranged weapon like a lance, the Dancer can deal even more damage with a precision strike. 19TH DEGREE -Love Dance = The Dancer moves rhythmically, appearing more attractive than ever before. Anyone who looks upon the Dancer will feel a strong impulse of appreciation and attraction towards the Dancer. 20TH DEGREE -Hypnotic Dance = An upgrade to Love Dance, this dance causes onlookers to become mentally enthralled by the Dancer. Targets thus affected will put the interests of the Dancer before their own, even suffering physical damage to protect the Adept.